The Forgotten Birthday Boy
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Today is Vert's birthday and no one remembered it. Or maybe? This summary is sucks..


DISCLAIMER: I didn't own anything, except my laptop, my iPod, my books, and my Cola…

* * *

Today was a really bad day for Vert. He just got a broken ribs, a broken left leg and right arm, a blackened eye, and lots of bruises, lots of it. He got all of the that from Kalus and the Vandals…

"Don't worry Vert. " said Agura. ".. I will lead the team, while you have to rest on the medic bed until you're feeling good as new."

"I don't like staying here, doing nothing!" said Vert, angrily.

"I know that, but Sage said that you need to rest."

"Well, if Sage said that, I guess I will.." said Vert, finally calmed down. Agura almost going to laugh at the leader's behavior, but suddenly Stanford came in and yelled.

"Agura! Are you deaf or what? Didn't you hear that Sage already detected another Stormshock! We must hurry!" exclaimed Stanford, before he rushed down to his Reverb.

"Get well soon, Vert.." said Agura, before she's rushed to the Tangler, leaving a very disappointed Vert on his bed.

* * *

After the Battle Force 5 left him alone in the Medic Bay for another Stormshock, Vert slowly stood up from his bed and walked slowly to the kitchen, almost dragged his body of course..

He then opened the refrigerator and picked a cupcake –with a candles on top of it- with his left arm( because his right arm was broken). After that, he placed the cupcake on the table, and lighted the candles on top of the cupcake. Vert slowly sat on the chair, facing the cupcake.

Vert was sad right now. Today is his birthday and no one remembers it! None of his teammates even realized that today is Vert's birthday. He sighed deeply. He usually celebrated his birthday with his parents, but after the death of his mother and his father was gone, he now celebrated this special day, alone…

"Hah.. if only mom was still alive and dad was still with me.." sighed Vert, without realizing that a certain Blue Sentient was standing behind him.

"Vert?" Vert immediately flinched at that voice. He looked behind him only to find Sage, who was concerned at him.

"Vert, why you are not in the Medic Bay? And why are you crying?" asked Sage. After hearing that, Vert suddenly realized that he was crying, after Sage pointed that out.

"Nothing Sage, I'm okay.. " lied Vert. But, Sage knew that he was lying. Nobody knows that Sage has an ability to detecting everyone's lies. Not just a Stormshock…

"Vert, you were lying. I can see that from your eyes.." explained Sage, making Vert nervous at this point. "Would tell me about what exactly are you doing here?"

Vert just lowered his head, avoided an eye contact from Sage, while he rubbing his –now sore- right arm.

"Today is my birthday. And no one remembers it.." muttered Vert, still lowered his head, tried to hide his blush to be discover by Sage.

"Your birthday?" Sage widened her ocular system(eyes) in shock. She couldn't believe that she-and the others- forgotten Vert's birthday!

"Vert, I am very sorry that I forgot your birthday.. " said Sage, apologetically.

"It's okay, Sage.. I didn't mind being alone on my birthday at all.. It's AUCH!" Vert suddenly held his right arm, which pained out of sudden. Sage quickly escorted Vert back to the Medic Bay, and put him –telepathically- back to his bed.

"Sage… Can I ask you something?" asked Vert, weakly.

"Yes Vert, what is it?" asked Sage back.

"Would you bring me my cupcake?" Sage nodded, before she levitated away from Vert to get his cupcake. After gave him his cupcake, Vert sat up on his bed, with the help from Sage, and held his cupcake.

"Time for me to blow up the candles and make a wish.." muttered Vert, weakly but happy because, Sage was here with him now. Then, Vert blew up the candles.

"Vert? What is your wish?" asked Sage, after Vert blew his candles.

Vert quickly blushed after hearing the Sentient's question. He looked straight to Sage, slowly held her hands to him, before he's finally kissed her, right on her lips. Sage was surprised at this, but she then enjoyed that kiss anyway..

"You.." said Vert, smiled nervously.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for my bad grammars… This is not my best fanfic either..


End file.
